<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pokémon: Star League! by WyldstileTH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407537">Pokémon: Star League!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyldstileTH/pseuds/WyldstileTH'>WyldstileTH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kirby (Video Games), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anthropomorphic, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon - AU, Tags Contain Spoilers, im not gonna tag all the pokemon btw, just the ones that play a larger role</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyldstileTH/pseuds/WyldstileTH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirby has always wanted to be a Great Pokémon Trainer and is finally getting his wish! Join Kirby and his friends, new, old, and of another species, as they tackle new adventures on their trip to greatness and becoming the Greatest Pokémon Trainer Of All Time!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirby (Kirby) &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue - Kirby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, this has been in my head for a while. But now...</p><p>I HAVE BEEN ENABLED!!!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anthropomorphized because they look like Pokémon and are way too small compared to the Pokémon in normal form.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The world of Pokémon is a wonderful place full of creatures big and small. These creatures are known as Pocket Monsters, or more commonly referred to as Pokémon. Many of them have strange abilities that many people will utilize as a battle companion. These people are referred to as Pokémon trainers. When a child becomes an adult in this world, or when they turn 13, they are offered a Pokédex by their local Pokémon professor and will head out on a Pokémon journey if they decide to take it. Rare in the wild, but always in a professor’s office are a select group of Pokémon known as Starters that are usually the young Trainer’s first Pokémon. Sometimes, however, there is a bit of an… issue.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>His alarm screeched like a trapped Murkrow, startling him from a pleasant dream that consisted of a wish to see the world. He slammed his fist angrily onto his alarm clock and sighed as he dragged himself out of bed. Slowly walking down to the kitchen, he hung his head in shame and sadness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was the day that Professor Cypress gave all the new adults a Pokédex and Starter. Sadly, he was not due to become an adult till the end of next week, the worst thing that can happen to a young child in the Pokémon world with dreams of being a great Trainer. All his friends were either getting their Pokédex today, far younger than him, or had dreams different from his. He wanted to play with people like him. Even his best friend was leaving him today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Kirby!” His mom called over to him as he reached the bottom of the stairs with an upset look on his face, “Come on, cheer up, Kirby! I know how badly you want to be a Trainer, so I got you a present that you can open after you finish breakfast!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirby sighed, mumbled okay, and sat down where he normally does and would be for another year. His mom had even made his favorite breakfast meal, pancakes and bacon, but not even that could cheer him up. How could it cheer him up when the closest thing he will have to a Starter for the next year will be their pet Espurr, nothing against the little fluff ball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said fluff ball tip-tied over to Kirby and rubbed its forehead all over Kirby’s leg surrounded by pajama pants. Kirby sighed and put down his fork as he finished and his mom clapped loudly, “I hope you enjoyed it, seeing as it’s the last breakfast you’ll be having for a while!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirby’s head snapped up and he looked at his mom, “Wh-what?! Are… are you disowning me?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirby’s mom held out her hands and shook them violently, “No-no-no! That came out wrong! I…” she pulled out a small box the size of Kirby’s 3DS XL out of a drawer, “I… just think you’ll really like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirby took the box out of her hands and opened it right up, his gaze widened as stars seemed to dot his eyes. He happily squealed as he picked his up new Pokédex and held it up to the heavens, “Do… do you mean it?! I can go on a journey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mom nodded twice and laughed lightly, “Yep, that was my Pokédex back from when I had dreams like your’s. Espurr was my Starter, caught him myself.” The mentioned fluff ball began purring and rubbing his face on Kirby’s mom. “Just take that Pokédex up to professor Cypress and you’ll be able to get a Starter! Just… be sure to get dressed first.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirby looked down at his pajamas and gave a small smile that seemed to say “oops, forgot about that”. He ran back up the stairs and began to get changed. He just couldn’t believe it! He was going to get to start his journey today!</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirby looked in the mirror as he put on the finishing touches on his outfit. He had on rubber gloves that were mostly pink but black where you would grab something that went nicely with his rubber boots that were also pink with black soles and a red upper rim and had little stars dotting the sides. His pink shirt was tucked into red shorts with suspenders that were held down by small star buttons and his legs were covered by black leggings that had some rubber woven into the cloth that reflected some light, it made it seem as though his legs were dotted with sequins. His hat was more rectangular in shape and had the upper bits pink while the lower bits were white, with a small embroidery on the back of the cap that was a Pokéball, a device used to catch Pokémon, with a pink sparkle underneath a yellow bolt of lightning. The hat also held up a pair of brown steampunk goggles with dark tinted lenses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was with all the rubber gear and pink? Well, Kirby wanted to specialize in Electric and Fairy type Pokémon! Every Pokémon has a type or two, types range from the commonality of Normal to the majesty of Dragon. Pink was also his favorite color.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his brown backpack decorated with charms ranging from Pokéballs to characters from some of his favorite shows and video games. He stuffed pink and red tennis shoes, his 3DS XL, his charger, some Potions, and a “few” snacks for the road into his backpack. He was also sure to grab his Trainer belt with the same symbol as the embroidery on the back of his hat adorning the front. He put on the belt and attached a few Pokéballs he had lying around and clipped his Pokédex into place with the holder he had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slipped his arms through the backpack’s straps and looked in the mirror one last time. His eyes traveled up to his mess of pink hair and one word came to his mind:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was time to start his journey and no one could hold him back from being the Greatest Pokémon Trainer Ever!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prepare yourselves for the horrors to come *hehehehehe*!</p><p>I will not tell y’all have many times this role play between me and my friend has started over because of us losing our place… mainly because I have lost count…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Search for a Starter!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kirby is ready for his adventure, but he can't get going without a Starter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kirby ran to the nearby Pokémon lab as fast as he could possibly go, holding down his hat all the way. By the time he got there, he was completely out of breath and bending over, gasping for air. As he gulped down the sweet air into his lungs, the door to the lab opened up to reveal a red-haired girl that had recently come of age and was ready for her Journey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kirby? I thought you were too young for your Journey?” Bandana held out her hand to him and pulled him back up. Kirby looked over her outfit. She wore a pleated blue skirt with white leggings encasing her legs, a maroon red cardigan that was just a little bit small for her, a white T-shirt with an embroidery showcasing a silver six-pointed star, the type symbol for Normal types, and a maroon red fist in the center, the type symbol for Fighting types. On her head, she wore a blue bandana and plain, silver-studded earrings as well as the plain white mask she almost always wore. Across her body was a handle for a large bag that rested on her right hip that was colored in reds, silvers, and small accents of blue, with the same embroidery on her shirt as a button keeping the bag closed. Her boots were tan and brown and went up to just past her ankles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kirby let out a small squeal at her outfit and began to ramble about how he was able to go on a Journey, her outfit, and them traveling together like they always wanted all at the same time. Bandana grabbed his wrists and lowered them slowly, telling him to take a deep breath and slow down. He followed her instructions and simplified all his excitement into one sentence, “We get to go on our Journey together!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them smiled largely and cheered until a couple of new adults began coming out of the lab and all of them were holding Pokéballs. Bandana gasped in horrific realization that all the Starters could be taken, “Kirby! We have to get our Starters </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? What’s the rush?” Kirby questioned. “I wanted to catch my own Starter! There’s no Electric, Fairy, Normal, or Fighting Starter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bandana looked at Kirby then seemed to think about what he was saying. She ended up agreeing with him, but they still went into the lab to speak with Professor Cypress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well hello there you two,” Professor Cypress greeted as she tended to a mouse-like Pokémon with long whiskers and a tail that sat on a table. “I didn’t expect any more Journey starters today!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kirby nodded, “I’ve already got a Pokédex though, I turn thirteen next week so my mom gave me her old Pokédex!” Kirby held up the Pokédex for all to see and the Professor gave it a once-over, asked to see it for a second, and then opened it up to hold over the Pokémon on the table:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dedenne; the Antenna Pokémon. A Fairy and Electric Type standing at 20 centimeters tall and weighing only 2.2 kilograms.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>By emitting radio waves from its antenna-shaped whiskers, it can communicate with far-off allies. Dedenne can also plug its tail into outlets to drain electricity from them.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kirby stared wide-eyed with disbelief as Professor Cypress handed his Pokédex back to him and he looked over the stats of the Dedenne. The Professor turned around to begin digging around in a drawer and came up with a shiny, red Pokédex in hand. She handed it over to Bandana, who then proceeded to scan the Dedenne in the same way Professor Cypress had with Kirby’s Pokédex, “Now I assume you know that your Pokédex is an earlier model than the new one I just gave her, correct?” Kirby nodded. “There may be some differences in abilities, entries, or power between them. I recommend using that to your advantage to see how far our knowledge of Pokémon has come since that one was last updated.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kirby nodded again, with more excitement and less understanding, “We wanna catch our own Starters!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Professor’s eyes widened, “Are you sure? You may catch something less favorable or hard to care for. Not to mention that these that you catch will have zero training and no experience working with a person.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But they’re gonna be powerful, an’ they’re gonna be cool, an’ they’re gonna be great!” Kirby said as he happily jumped up and down and flapped his hands happily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Professor couldn’t help but smile at the happiness on both of the young adult’s faces as she handed them both Starter Pokéballs, which were only kept by a Professor or a Trainer with their Starter. She informed them that she could not help much with the process of catching the Starters. She did, however, give them the item that she used to catch the Starters unharmed; concentrated Sleep Powder. She also warned them to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> careful with it when they threw it on the Pokémon and to not inhale </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The grass scratched against Kirby’s leggings, making quiet grating noises as it did so. Bandana was bent over a rock, looking behind it. Kirby held the small bag of Sleep Powder up to his face to look at it, but Bandana quickly lowered his arm to get it away from his face. She explained to him that Sleep Powder was a Grass Type move where the Pokémon using it would sometimes completely sedate another Pokémon depending on power and Type differences and that, if the move was concentrated like in their bags, it became an extremely sedative powder that could knock nearly anyone out cold and incapacitate them if not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kirby set the bag down after that. Bandana’s younger sibling was really into Bug Type Pokémon and Butterfree was one of their favorites, so they knew a lot about different powder moves like Sleep Powder, Poison Powder, and Stun Spore. All three of those are abilities a Butterfree should be capable of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’know,” Kirby said as he began searching a bush, “Your brother is gonna be some sort of great Bug Type Keeper. He knows a lot about bugs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They do,” Bandana corrected as kindly as she could and Kirby immediately apologized, “It’s alright, Kirby, I’m sure they would forgive you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kirby opened his mouth to continue the conversation, but was interrupted by the sounds of russeling over by the tall grass. Both of the young adults held their bangs of Sleep Powder more tightly and began to creep over to the grass. There was a sudden crackle of electricity and Bandana held up her Pokédex to the grass:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Plusle; the Cheering Pokémon. An Electric Type standing at 40.6 centimeters tall and weighing 4.2 kilograms.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>When Plusle is cheering on its partner, it flashes with electric sparks from all over its body. If its partner loses, this Pokémon cries loudly. Plusle always acts as a cheerleader for its partners.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kirby smiled largely at the entry and looked at Bandana, who whispered her approval. He held up the powder and peeked into the grass to see a small salmon and sand colored mouse-like creature. It looked up at him with a wary look, tired but ready to run if needed. Instead of going right to using the powder like a normal trainer would, Kirby put down the powder where the Pokémon could see it was no longer in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Plusle looked up at him with an odd look, as if to say “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, that’s not how you do this</span>
  </em>
  <span>” and tilted its head. Kirby held out his hand to the cautious Pokémon and it took one step closer. Then another. And another. It kept stepping slowly until it was close enough to sniff Kirby’s hand, but it only looked up at him with a puzzled look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kirby began reaching for something else with his other hand. The Plusle flinched back a step, but relaxed once Kirby held out a small Poképuff. The Pokémon sniffed it for a bit then licked it. A smile grew on its face and it consumed the rest of the Poképuff and rubbed its head on Kirby’s gloved hand and looked up at him with shining, pleading eyes. Kirby smiled back at it and offered out his hand again by pushing it forward again. The Plusle rested its head in Kirby’s hand and began emitting the sound of electricity crackling faintly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kirby tapped a Pokéball on the Pokémon’s head and it when it and almost instantly emitted sparkles, which meant he had caught the Pokémon. Almost instantly, however, the ball burst open and the Plusle jumped onto Kirby’s lowered head, shivering slightly and clutching Kirby’s hat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kirby made no note of his new Starter’s actions when he heard Bandana cheer happily. He looked around for Bandana to see her hugging a very confused-looking fluffy, brown fox. Kirby held up his Pokédex:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eevee; the Evolution Pokémon. A Normal Type standing at 30 centimeters tall and weighing 6.4 kilograms.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eevees have an unstable genetic makeup that can cause them to evolve in many different ways to suit their environment. Certain types of radiation, like that from Evolution Stones, can also cause it to evolve.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Eevee squirmed in Bandana’s grip before letting out a small sigh and giving up. Kirby heard the Plusle on his head make a small noise that sounded a bit like a small laugh. The Eevee smiled up at the Plusle before Bandana put it down. “Alright, Kirby, let’s go see the Professor!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was too long and had to be split in two, still very long, parts… </p>
<p>Kirby was going to get a Pikachu for the Let’s Go games… then he was going to get Pichu for Fairy Type… then I read Plusle’s cheerleader thing and just went *YES*.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Starters: Received!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kirby and Bandana now have their official Starters! What's next?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First chapter to go to the Pokémon's point of view!</p>
<p>Slight warning: Lil bit of angst in this chapter. I couldn't help it. :/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“These are… </span>
  <em>
    <span>unique</span>
  </em>
  <span> Pokémon to chose as your Starter, that’s for sure…” Professor Cypress said as she looked at their caught Starters. “Are you both </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you don’t want a previously trained Starter? It would be easier for you both…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kirby picked up his Plusle off the examination table, “I like him an’ imma call him Suna!” The Plusle, now named Suna, gave a small squeak in agreement. “Do you like it, Suna!” Suna gave another small squeak slightly louder this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Professor Cypress smiled and nodded once, “You seem to already be getting along great! Very few Pokémon enjoy the Sleep Powder…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, we didn’t use that,” Bandana began as she was digging around her bag for something. “Kirby let it trust him and choose him. I did the same with Cocoa here, I let her choose me. There it is…” Bandana said as she pulled a hair clip with the Type Symbol for Fighting Type Pokémon out and attached it to Cocoa’s fur. “You’re gonna be my little fighter, Cocoa! Are you ready?” Cocoa lowered her body and made a small squeak, but looked determined to grow stronger. Bandana scratched behind her ears and Cocoa began purring quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Professor Cypress stood up and clapped her hands together to grab their attention, “You two seem ready and prepared for your long Journey ahead. Are you both familiar with the rules of battle?” When they both said they only knew a little she went into an explanation about the different types of moves a Pokémon can learn, different strategies to use in battle, what each of a Pokémon’s stats mean, and about Type Advantages and Disadvantages.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She handed them both small packages to start them on their Journey that were filled with Potions, Pokéballs, and a significant amount of yen. All stuff that would help them on their Journey. She wished them both luck as they walked out the door into the bright, mid-morning sun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like they had been walking forever! Ugh… Kirby’s feet were so tired! His stomach expressed its exhaustion too. Kirby groaned and pulled out one of the many snacks he had packed up in his backpack. Bandana looked over at him. “Are you really </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> hungry and tired </span>
  <em>
    <span>already</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kirby looked over at her. “Already? We’ve been walking for</span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kirby.” Bandana began, stopping in place. “We’ve only been walking for ten minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kirby’s jaw dropped and he turned around to see their small town right behind them still. Suna patted Kirby’s leg and took a bite from a pink Poképuff decorated with a small star candy. Cocoa gave Suna a pleading look, so he gave her the small star candy. She squealed happily and ate it in one gulp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kirby looked down at the Eevee rubbing against his leg, begging for her own Poképuff. Bandana sighed and told Kirby that they just need to walk a little bit more before they could rest and eat. Kirby gave her an “Okay!” and happily skipped in front of her. Bandana pick Cocoa up off of the ground and put her up on her shoulder before following Kirby and his happy mood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They eventually lost sight of the town behind them as they continued walking and, if he was being honest, it made Kirby feel a little sad. He had lived there for as long as he could remember. He had spent most of his life growing in that town, learning, socializing, wishing. Now? Well, he had his wish. The wish he had only ever hoped for. Now what? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked back behind him and tried to catch sight of the smoke from the afternoon fire that the town always hosted around now. He took out his Pokédex and looked through the few entries he already had, as well as all the registered Pokémon that he had yet to find. He had a long way to go before he could return home. He wanted his mom to be proud that he had accomplished something like he had always told her he would.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps he had only known this person for about an hour, but Suna could tell he was upset. Why was he upset though? They were friends and he wanted to make his new friend feel better! The Eevee looked over at him, “You look like you’re planning something…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suna’s ears perked up and turn towards the Eevee, this was the first time she had spoken to him.  “I wanna make my new friend happy!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean Trainer and my name is Cocoa…” The Eevee, Cocoa, told him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trainer?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your “friend” is just your trainer right now. You have to develop a relationship with him first, you don’t even know his name right now.” Cocoa went on explaining how Trainer-Pokémon relationships worked and that the Pokédex kept track of the hearts that show their relationship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suna stood up as tall as he could to try and see his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Trainer’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> Pokédex to see the “hearts” for their relationship. There was one. He hung his head and Cocoa brushed up on him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. I didn’t want you to have any false hope…” She ran back up to her own </span>
  <em>
    <span>Trainer’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> side and brushed against her leg.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kirby sighed and looked down at Suna. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Kirby bent down and picked up Suna. The Pokémon made a small whimper, like an apology, but Kirby scratched him behind the ears and smiled faintly. He reached into his backpack and pulled out some trail mix, he offered Suna a piece. Suna happily ate the peanut and squealed quietly. Their cute moment was interrupted when they got to the edge of the field where it became the forest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bandana announced that this seemed to be a good place to stop, rest, and eat some dinner. She began unpacking her sleeping bag as Kirby grabbed some wood for a fire for dinner. It was crazy how much time had passed. Kirby had thought it had only been maybe another hour, yet here he was, getting ready to make dinner. He was about to make dinner for himself, Bandana, and their two new Starter Pokémon!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kirby smiled happily as stirred the curry he was making. He imagined him and Bandana breezing through their Journey and completing their Journeys’ Challenge. He fantasized happily and completely unaware of what lurked just around the corner… </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Whispers, Cliffhanger~* :3</p>
<p>*Also whispers, I’m announcing my Discord Server. No pressure to join, but I’ve got it (mostly) pre-made this time so that I won’t just close it immediately~*</p>
<p>*Still whispering, I’m crazy (and a neat-freak), this is your warning~*</p>
<p>*The final whispering, Invite link is down bellow~*</p>
<p>https://discord.gg/P7ubByGG</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you’re enjoying this, don’t forget to leave a comment and some Kudos, as it helps me get into the writing mood!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>